Child of the night
by sablenemesis
Summary: You don't need her Smith- not when you have me.' Wynter panted. And it was at that moment that Smith realised that this was his last chance to infect the free agent. So he leaned in and whispered 'I love you'...
1. Musings in the night

Child of the night

Plot: A bounty-hunter program is trained to be an agent and falls in love with Smith. However her feelings betray her and she is lead to her downfall.  
  
Category: Horror/Angst  
  
Rating: R   
  
Characters: Smith A/Twins  
  
Disclaimer: All original characters (the ones you didn't see in the Matrix) are mine. The rest belong to the Watchowski brothers.

Author's Note: This is version 2 of chapter one. I decided to make some of the changes that my english teacher made.

Chapter 1  
Musings in the night

_ The night is an elusive creature- mysterious and measureless. Wrenching its formless body out into the depths of the sky, much like a quilt draping over half the globe. It smothers the ground below with empty darkness, injecting fright and doubt into every human's soul. Humans dislike the night as they fear it. So they sleep or surround themselves with light to escape it. Yes, humans detest this creature as it shows them the depths of this universe and makes them see the truth- that they are miniscule and unimportant. But most of all, that they are alone...  
  
_ Wynter Grey peered out into the frozen night, crouching over a ledge atop a building. The soft thuds and hums of night-clubs could be heard in the crisp air. A smile played gently on her lips. Slowly rounding the muscles in her cheeks into a cold smile while she mused. Her powerful eyes widened drawing in all the light from her surroundings; watching, waiting. She is focussed, totally devoted to the task at hand.  
  
_ However, I quite enjoy the night. I love its mystery, its possibilities its writhing, ceaseless activity that humans fail to see. I never waste my time in the dark- I never sleep.   
  
_ A drunkard man stumbles out into the dim-lit street singing loudly. To a normal person, this man is a mere, nameless fool. To her, he is a toy- target practice. With feline elegance, she pads forward and descents to the street below. Loading her gun, she hones in on the target.  
  
I _do most of my work in the night's aura. The night is my ally, my friend. Revealing to me those who are left lost in its presence. To me, the night is a web an I am its spider..._ _  
_   
  
Her eyes fill with complete concentration, tainted only lightly with bloodlust. She takes a deep breath, letting the cold atmosphere soak into her lungs, harshly cutting the fibres. A finger tugs at the trigger and spits out a single bullet. The perfect-fashioned pellet slits through the air and enters the man's head through an exposed temple, lodging itself in the brain.   
  
As the vessels tear open, blood shoots out of the opening. Perfect ruby spheres form from its outburst and drop to the black earth like diamonds falling onto a velvet pouch. Her prey is fated to die. He just gapes there like an excruciated beast while his 'life liquor' is being leached away. A rolling of the eyes, and he collapses to the ground with a lifeless, dense thud.  
  
Like a proud falcon standing above its prey, Wynter places one foot on the man's dead skull. Dark blood squelches under the heel.  
  
'Too easy...'


	2. Look what the cat dragged in

Author's Note: I'm glad that I didn't post the earlier version of this 'cause it sucked!Thankyou to Cecilia who was the first one to review.

Disclaimer: All original characters (the ones you haven't heard of before) are mine. The others (and the Matrix) however, belong to the Watchowski bros.  
  


Chapter 2  
Look what the cat dragged in...

  


  
    Two hard, shiny scarlet heels clip at the luxurious carpet. A pair of long, ivory legs pace in measured rhythm. The deep green bodice glows with a dull sparkle. A proud upper-chest is on display for all to see, with the tenuous sternum and collarbone shining in bumps and curves. Velvet gauntlets shield the arms which casually swing in time with her movement and a dark grey coat flutters with every step.  
  
    Her face is simple, yet alluring and confident. A plain streak of mica for the eyes and two sweeps of matte maroon for the lips. Painted with power, clad in confidence, smelling of success- this bounty hunter is dressed to kill...   
  
    'Merovingian!' Wynter hailed, pacing confidently down the dark hallway. A suit-clad man whom she called to turned round and addressed her.  
    'You 'ave ze...' He started, but was interrupted by a deftly flashed object.   
    '...disk?' She asked, handing it to him. He grinned and held out a sum of cash elegantly between two fingers.   
    'Two thousand. As promised of course- Puss in Boots.'  
    'You're a good man.' Wynter thanked smoothly while she playfully kissed a note. Merovingian replied with a sly smile, turned on his heel and skipped away. Chuckling softly, she turned away but stopped when two voices purred behind her.  
  
    'Two thousand isn't enough for girl such as yourself.' Adrian started,  
    'Two thousand is fine.' Wynter replied shortly, trying her best to dismiss them.  
    'Really? With all the furs, leathers and rocks you strut around in- you need as much as you can get.' He continued,  
    'Don't forget all that high-tech equipment. A hunter is only as good as her tools.' his twin Neil added.  
    'Come on- say it. He doesn't pay you nearly as much as you deserve.'  
    'If you are suggesting what I think you are- don't. That is, if you want to live. I'm a business woman Virii- not some cheap slut.'  
    'Oh wake up Puss! We know what you think- we've seen the way you looked at us during meetings.' Wynter was caught off guard and began to go red. 'You know you want us. Lets say... three grand?'  
    'Five' She smirked, secretly amazed that they knew her secret.  
    'Four.'  
    'Done.' Wynter replied saucily.  
  
    She lowered her chin, arched against the wall and winked. Neil advanced on her and lifted her head with his milky razor.  
    'Let's get down to business then shall we?'He purred suggestively,  
    'Certainly.' Wynter replieswhile scoring his cheek with her own razor. Watching the blood seep from the flawless, white skin. She felt like and artist swiping a crimson red brush across a pure white canvas, the hues contrasting attractively.  
    'Steady on brother, this one's a vixen.' Adrian added between kisses, 'Try to contain yourselves **before** we get to the bedroom...' and with that, the woman burst out in a fit of passional laughter as she was led down the stairs with a twin on each arm.  
  
Please tell me what you think and I'll think of writing more- this story isn't R-rated for nothing...  



	3. Potential

Author's Note: Once again, this is the 2nd version of the chapter. Thank you very much Cecilia and Tessa who helped me with this chapter- you are angels!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix

Chapter 3  
Potential

His eyes ached terribly as he leant his head back in the leather chair. Sticky material tacking to his cool, clean skin. His partner, Agent Brown crossed the floor, stopped and leaned over the desk. Smith lazily opened an eye and sighed.  
'So... how did it go?' Brown asked,  
'What.' he mumbled, rubbing his tense neck.  
'Last night with your goddess. Cybil- I believe...' Smith leant forward in annoyance which caused the the other agent to smirk- pleased that he had caught his attention.  
'Brown- I don't...'  
'Come on- you can tell me. She must've been good- you created her after all.' Smith's azure gaze turned to the side,  
'Yes,' he admitted. 'she was. She was a goddess. But I'll leave it to your sick mind to figure out what we went up to.' Smith groaned while Brown chuckled to himself.  
  
'Shit!' Agent Brown whispered, 'Who the hell screwed with the files?' after a few seconds, he realised the awful truth. 'We've been hacked into- great!'  
'I'll call O'Neil.' Smith calmly reassured. 'Agent O'Neil?'  
'Smith- what do you want?'  
'We've had an intruder. I need you to find out who hacked into the database.'  
'Ah- that would be Hypnos George sir. He's been sniffing around for the past five weeks.'  
'Idiot!' Brown spat in disgust,  
'Calm yourself Brown- let me handle this...' Smith replied nonchalantly.  
'And you didn't think of reporting this to me before?' He continued, trying to mask his own monsters of rage that flamed through him.  
'Well sir- I...'  
'That's not good enough O'Neil. Your incompetence has cost us again and this time- it will cost you.'  
'No sir- Please don't...'  
'O'Neil, you have been a poor excuse for a program. Your demeanour almost fits the category of a human. You will not be spared- you will be terminated.'  
'No sir! Please- have mercy!'  
'See O'Neil that's the difference between you and me. Mercy is not a function programmed into me. Expect to see me shortly- very shortly...'  
'NO SIR NO!!!' Agent Smith, who was tired with his whimperings, cut the connection.  
'And that is how you do it Brown.'  
  
'Damn him!' Agent Brown cursed.  
'No need to- he's already at the source.' The colleague replied.  
'O'Neil?'  
'No- Hypnos George. He's dead.'  
'What? Where'd you find that out?'  
'News site. Shot once in the head outside the Elysium.'  
'Did they find anything on him?'  
'Nothing, except a letter 'p' engraved into the back.'  
'Witnesses?'  
'None- we're dealing with a professional here.'  
'Henchman?'  
'Bounty hunter.'  
'That means we'll have a hard time getting it back. Good thing I have a backup.' Brown groaned as he turned back to the illuminated screen.   
'No Brown, I need it back. It contains vital information to my experiment.'   
'Well, there is one way. We could try and find the bounty hunter and bargain to get it back. No wait- we could even train it to be an agent.'  
'What?'  
'Think about it. Who ever did this was highly trained and bred to have a cold and calloused mind. They'll be perfect for the job; it will be quite easy if who we're looking for is a program.'  
'You're right. Anyone will be better than O'Neil- but we have to get onto it quickly. It is imperative that this information never comes out.'

Threesome next chapter- I promise! ;)


	4. Green faerie party

    Author's Note: This chapter took me several weeks to write (love scenes- so tricky!) anywayz- this chappie feature's mr manson's favourite drink (absinthe) and white chocolate. Go on- read it, you know you want to ;)

    Disclaimer: hmm... I don't own the Matrix  


Chapter 4  
Green faerie party

  
  


    Cold, blue light trickles through cracks in the old ceiling; shedding its luminance upon three oozing bodies gliding and worming between white satin sheets. The milky hued amalgam of flesh and material is contained in an inky-black iron cage which forms the frame of the bed.  
  
    There in the centre, Wynter lies, simpering and moaning like a crazed whore while arching her back to expose her small, exquisitely shaped breasts and erect nipples. Above her is Neil, heaving himself into his woman; every slick thrust is met with groan from both parties as the pleasure encases their groins. His crimson eyes are lustfully concentrated on her, lips slightly open as his breath is pushed out in small, pale clouds.  
  
    'You-' Neil whispers huskily, 'are so beautiful.' Wynter moans in reply and pouts her lips seductively.  
'Then kiss me.' She says, 'Kiss me.' Neil moves in for a passionate kiss, tasting her lips as he strokes her tongue with his. He begins to softly tease her nipples.  
'I love you. Love me?'  
'Of course darling. Now bite me- bite me hard.' Wynter purrs. Neil proceeds to trail his tongue just above the breast and begins to suckle. He works harder and harder as pleasure mounts higher and higher. Soon, the skin breaks and blood begins to trickle out. It pools on the skin before separating into finger like streams.  
  
    Neil raises himself for air as he climaxes with the bounty hunter, both screaming and wailing helplessly. He raises Wynter up and places her between the silky pillows. Slowly, he trails his hands down her breasts, onto the hips, smoothing her thighs, ending at her muscular calves. Still keeping her gaze, kisses inside the knee and works softly down to her crotch.  
'You certainly know how to please a girl.' She mumbles while she grips her supple lips with her teeth.  
'Oh! And I don't?' A voice replies in playful jealousy.  
'Adrian- my silver stag! Come to me darling!' Wynter calls, looking over her shoulder to see the second twin. He smiles, giving her a passionate kiss.   
  
    'What have you been drinking?' She asks gazing into his beautiful eyes. He dips a finger into his cocktail glass and sweeps it across her swollen lips, watching intently as the green liquid seeps into the crevice of her mouth.  
'Guess.' He whispers.  
'Mmm...Absinthe.' She moaned, moving her tongue out her mouth to lick the rest of the flavour from Adrian's finger. Adrian withdraws his digit and scrapes white chocolate from a crystal bowl. Teasingly, he hold it up above her face- just out of reach. 'Awwh!' Wynter wails, 'Give it to me!' she deftly moves to catch some of the melted confection.  
'Ouch! You nipped me!' Adrian cries.  
'Poor baby- want me to kiss it better?'  
'Yes, it hurts.' Wynter takes his hand and suckles at the candy-coated finger like a baby; she doesn't stop until all traces of sweetness are gone. In the meantime, Adrian nuzzles her jaw affectionately while toying with her breasts.   
  
    Merovingian stared at his sleek, clear screen. Fingering a small glass of green, pungent liqueur. Licking his lips of the harsh liquid, whispered-  
'Nice, very nice mmm...' he laid back in the comfortable red chair and purred at the growing sensation between his loins. 'Beautiful, machine-created perfection...'  
'What are you doing?' A quaint french voice called from behind him. The jealousy flowing out with every uttered syllable.   
'Looking.'  
'At what?'  
'You talk too much dear wife. Away with you! Go out shopping, get your nails done- do something that doesn't involve you moping around ze place.'  
'Bastard!' She growled, storming away burying her manicured nails into her palms.  
  
    'Fare thee well my sleek, white princes.' Wynter purred to the henchmen as they floated away. They looked as flawless as two quaint china dolls; no bruise, nor blemish graced their fine figures. Grabbing her clothes, she makes her way to the bathroom and feels the painful, chilling bite of the still, absinthe-stenched air against her moist flesh. She needs hot water to cleanse and bring some warmth into her numb, frozen fingers. Upon drying herself, Wynter realises that her magazine is empty.  
  
    'Oh shit!' She whispers, 'God, I hope I have some spares...' she rummages through her purse. 'Mirror, lipstick, digital camera, swiss army knife, razor but not one bloody bullet- shit shit shit!' Wynter knew she could easily get by without her gun- her private stash was down a couple of blocks; that was no problem. Her problem was agents, agents who were constantly on her tail. She would never be able to defend herself against them. 'Hang on!' She thought. 'I have an idea...'   
  
    'Damn! None in here either!' She closed the drawer, all seemed lost. That was until- she saw the Merovingian's prised pistol secured in a glass cabinet. Carefully, she prised the weapon from its translucent tomb. 'Sorry Mero, I'll return it. But now, I really needs this...' She whispered quietly in the dark room. The silence was broken when the gun fell from her grasp and landed with a metallic crash.  
'I don't think you'll be needing that.' A cold, superior voice spoke. Wynter's screams and yelps were subdued by a pair of large, strong hands. Within an instant, she releases a forceful, calculated kick and drew her razor.  
'What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you?' She hisses,  
'Whatever the hell I like.' the intruder replies.  
  
    She lunges a stab at the invisible adversary. With inhuman finesse, he hits her hard across the cheek. The cold snap of vertebrae contrasts with her high-pitched scream before she passed into unconsciousness.  
'And you're coming with me...'  
  
What happens next?  



	5. Home Base

Author's Note: Well well well- chapter five. I won't be updating for quite a while as I need to play around with the story a bit (otherwise it will get a little confusing like this chapter.). By the way- I live in Australia and Absinthe is legal in the land of Oz- nya nya nya!  
Once again, thank you Cecilia who has been 'beta-reading' my work. Now I must make something very clear before you go reading it; Agent Brown is OOC in this chapter all for the purpose of breaking Wynter (you'll find out later). Brown does not have any feelings for her. Anywayz, I just had to clear that up. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix (goodness me- this iss gettin' tedious, but it needs to be said!).

Chapter 5  
Home Base

_ My body writhes in excruciating spasms as I pass through the shadowed valleys of my subconscious. I hear the mechanical screams reverberate and transform into strange, dull hues of blue, red and green. Suddenly, the noises cease and all becomes black. Through the dense, empty darkness, I can make out a mirrored globe. In its reflection, I see myself. Not in human form, but my true form. All my flesh and skin have been stripped off my silicon and gold carcass. Like a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing, I am a machine wrapped in human casing._  
  
_ The noise commences again, this time it is a voice. I look behind me to see to whose it is. I now realise that I am in the source as I watch in wonder as the masses of characters fall from nowhere. I recognise this code- to my horror, it is an agent._  
  
'Get up bitch!' A rough voice barks as the captive is awoken, hurled across the room and lands against a concrete wall. Wynter's eyes slit open as a pained wail escapes her lips. 'Come on Puss in Boots, where is the disk!' Her eyes are fully open and her pupils contract in the sickening light.  
'Huh?' She stammers.  
'What's the matter Puss? Cat got your tongue- or have you got a fur-ball? WHERE IS THE DISK!'  
'What disk?!'  
'Don't play innocent- the disk you took from the hacker you recently killed.'  
'Who are you?!'  
'I'll become your worst nightmare if you don't tell me where the disk is-'  
  
Although she is badly injured, Wynter will not give in- especially into her sworn enemy.  
'No!' She defies through clenched teeth. The man pulls her up, twists her arm till it almost dislocates and thrusts her up against the wall.  
  
'Oh yes you will- while I'm fucking you.' He whispers and moves his hand inside her thigh, squeezing the flesh tightly.  
'That's enough brown.' Another voice calls. Agent Brown releases the woman and the other agent catches her in time to prevent her from falling in a heap.  
'I think she's ready to talk.' He continues as he leads the exhausted Wynter away.  
  
Wynter is placed on a chair in the interrogation room. The cold, cheap metal stings her and the cooled air nips at the skin, raising the hair follicles painfully. Before her is a cheap, veneered table and across it is another chair in which Smith will sit. She observes intently as the man goes about his business of setting out her record printed on clean, white sheets. He looks so unemotional, brutal and cold beneath those shades- yet he is undeniably attractive. He becomes even sexier when he removes his shades and bares his vibrant blue eyes.  
  
For a moment, Wynter's current state of agony dissolves away as her green catlike eyes peer into his. He was her guardian- her saviour. Her hero who had saved her from that sadistic monster- Agent Brown. And it was at that moment Wynter lost her mind and soul to Agent Smith. The sound of his voice breaks her gaze- but not her obsession.  
  
'Wynter Louisia Grey, or as you like to be called- Puss in Boots. Created on 5th of January 1987. Originally created for designing firearms in a weapons factory. Let me see... turned rogue on 26th of November 1995 and takes up a job as a personal assassin and bounty hunter. Previous clients include loan sharks, drug-lords and several questionable members of elite society. You've committed so many crimes that include murder, major theft, and illegal possession of government property. In fact, I think the only crime of which you aren't accounted for is prostitution which I'm sure you've engaged in you little slut.'  
  
Wynter's face fell after those last few words. She may have done wrong against the law- but she was no whore! What was Smith trying to do to her? First he saves her from being raped and then degrade her by calling her a 'slut'. Crestfallen, she parted from his eye-contact and contorted her face to fight back the tears.  
  
Knowing that he had finally broken this strong-willed program, Smith lunged in to finally retrieve the information that he wanted.  
'So Miss Grey, where is the disk? There's no use in denying, I know- we all know you took it.'  
'Mero.' She chokes. A smile appears on the his face. He has not finished yet- the agent will play a little more.  
'I'm sorry- I didn't hear that?'  
'Merovingian.'  
'Say it louder- I need to hear the name more clearly. We don't want to be getting the wrong man.'  
'The Merovingian has it all right?!' She screeches desperately, slamming her palms on the table.  
'Good girl. That wasn't so hard was it?' The man thanks mockingly, patting her head before exiting the room- leaving a weeping, broken program. 


	6. Transformations

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while ;( but I've had heapsa on my plate at school. You know how it is... if you're not busy in chinese- then you're busy in chem and english! It never ends!!!  
Another reason why I'm taking so long is that chapter 6&7 have been rewritten about four times each- and then I get them checked by my two beta-readers... Tessa and Cecilia- you guys are legends. I can't thank you enough!  
Hmm... well, enjoy the chapter and please review and I'll get chapter 7 up soon! Sable (P.S. If any of you guys have any suggestions for what I should put on the new site I'm designing- I'd really appreciate that.)

Chapter 6  
Transformations

Shortly after, the door opened and another agent steps in.  
'Hands behind your back.' He says. In the midst of her dysphoria, Wynter clenches her face into contempt. He betrayed her- Smith betrayed her!  
'Where are we going?' She asks,  
'You are going to be reprogrammed.' Jones says simply. Wynter's slumped position straightens. Eyes widening in disbelief, she whispers-  
'What? Reprogrammed?' She turns around to see Jones reach for her arm and growls, 'No bloody way...'

'Fuck off you bastard!' She roars. Quickly, she slaps him hard across the cheek and again with the back hand and proceeds to claw his face with her long fingernails. After being knocked unconscious and bashed around severely, she is exhausted but she uses fear and anger to drive her to attack. She forces him to the wall and plucking a slender sabre from her long boot, she points it underneath to the agent's chin. Calmly, the man touches his earpiece.  
'Brown we have a code black I repeat a code black.'

Within an instant Agent Brown bursts through the door and tries to grab the woman. However, she foresaw his move and leapt out of his way. Drawing a second blade, she kicks Brown to the ground and traps his neck with the arch of her boot- still holding Jones at knifepoint.

'You will let me go.' Wynter sneers in a hateful growl. However, she doesn't see a shadow slink behind her. Her arm is gripped in a firm, cold hand as she is injected with a cloudy liquid. She screams in agony, 'Oh shit! Oh shit!' Her vision quickly morphs into colours then shadow then shadows 'What the hell is happening to me...' she murmurs, trying her best to fight the grogginess but once more, she falls into unconsciousness again.

'Bring her to the room. When you have finished linking her up, call me.' Smith commands to Jones, placing her down on the cold, concrete floor.

She looks just like a carved granite statue, just sitting quietly at the scratched, grey metal dressing table. All she sees is the reflection the mirror spits back at her. All emotions that once pulsed through her circuits have now been cooled before being extracted from her system forever. She is now a simple equation, she has no functions of lust, kindness or grief- only of obedience and callousness.

However that is not to say that she is plain- she is quite attractive for an agent. The hair has been tinted a vivid reddish purple with matching matte lips. Her eyes which have been changed to a deep emerald hue are now shielded beneath carbon-black lenses with chromium framing. The suit is a green tinted grey- just like the rest of her colleagues yet it is tailored and tapered to complement the feminine curves. Turning the head down towards the table, she notices the earpiece lying close to her cold, relaxed hand. Picking it up, she twists the plastic to fit in her ear and proceeds to connect the wires. A voice soon spat out of the speaker.

'You know what to do Agent Grey?'  
'Yes Smith.'


	7. Reconnaissance

Author's Note: Helloooo everybody! Time for the next chapter- a bit gory but its all right. You might not hear from me for a while as I need to write the next chapter and I have work from my teachers- assessment period coming up! EEEK!!! Anywayz- enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix- I rule it (as if!)!  
  


Chapter 7 Reconnaissance

Solid, steady heels padded the carpet in the shadows; Wynter stroked the cool muzzle of the gun. Across the busy restaurant, she spotted the Merovingian and his wife entraining a female guest. Behind them were the twins seated on their own little thrones.

'What's happening there Grey?' Smith's voice asked, scratching through the earpiece.  
'Everything's fine. The twins are with Mero- it shouldn't be too hard to get to his computer now. Sir?'  
'Yes.'  
'How do we know that the information hasn't been spread across the internet?' Wynter asked,  
'We don't.' her superior replied. 'That's why we will need to traffic all information on the internet. Any news, any rumour about the experiment will be deleted.'  
'But sir…'  
'No more questions Grey. Hand the disk to me and only me when you have recovered it.' And with that, Smith cut the line leaving a puzzled and slightly annoyed Wynter.

Slinking behind the dark corridor, she enters into a large, dull shaded room. Off to the side is a clear glass desk on top of which is an elegantly designed computer with its large, grey flat screen.

Wynter's ears stir when she hears the machine's core buzz and the creak of a black leather chair. Silently, she stalked behind the back, grabbed the arm and swung the seat around hastily. 'Arghh!' A voice yelped from on the chair. 'Oh Wynter- it's you! For goodness sake woman- you wanna frighten me to death or something!' It was Sabian, one of Merovingian's computer technicians.

He was only about six or seventeen with shoulder length jet-black hair in matted, dirty plats. The boy also had various rings and tattoos penetrating his face including a stud beneath his lips. Sabian was extremely good with computers and had designed most of the archives and security systems of the Merovingian. 'What are you doing here!?' He asked rising from his seated position. 'Hasn't Mero paid you yet?'  
'He has.' Wynter replied indifferently. 'Now you tell me Sabian what you're doing here when you're supposed to be doing security check-ups.'  
'Merovingian asked me to return a disk to him- I think it's the one you gave him. You should see the stuff that's on it. This Smith guy is one real twisted man!'  
Wynter raised an eyebrow.  
'So you know. Where's the disk?'  
'Why do you want to know?' Sabian asked suspiciously.  
'Just answer the question boy.'  
'It's still in the computer!' He answers. His grey eyes widen in alarm, 'Oh god!' he whispers. 'Holy shit- you're an Agent!' Sabian tries to run, but Wynter traps him into a corner.

'Who else have you told about disk?' The agent asks, leaning into him.  
'No- no one!' Sabian stutters.  
'Come on boy- I know you're lying.'  
'Why should I trust you!' He screams as he kicks her as hard as he can and begins running for his life. Within and instant, the agent pulls out her gun and shoots him in the calf then heel. The young boy crashes to the floor; lying on one side and clutching his ruptured leg.

'There's no escaping an agent.' Wynter growls looking over the whimpering prey. She readies the gun and holds it over his neck.  
'No- please no!' He gasps. 'I told the twins- just the twins! Please don't shoot me!'  
'You were always a smart man Sabian. Now get up- we can't you running off back to Merovingian.' Wynter grabs him by the scruff of his collar and drags him back to the computer, the gushing blood trailing behind them on the smooth, chilled floor.

Fighting all fatigue of the blood loss, Sabian works quickly to retrieve the disk and delete all files pertaining to the stored information. He feels the cool, dry breath on his bare skin and the fear clenches around his stomach. Finally, the disk is ejected and is placed in the case from where it came.  
'Here you go.' He says timidly.  
'Thank you Sabian- You're a real gent.' Wynter purrs, patting him on the head. The poor boy breathes a sigh of relief before finally soiling himself with vomit. He feels dirty, degraded and stupid but at least he is safe- at least he thinks he is...

Two small yet strong hands grip onto the boy's throat, her immaculate skin becomes fouled by Sabian's regurgitated stomach contents. He writhes and wheezes, trapped in his chair. Clasping the offending hands, he tries to free to himself- but to no avail. Suddenly, the neck is pulled out and snapped violently to the left. With a chalky crack, the spine is severed and the head is slammed into the table. Thick, clotted blood bubbles out of his mouth. Sabian's eyes are left in the horrified gape as his lifeline was disconnected.

'Over and out.' The Agent Grey whispers in the dead boy's ear.


End file.
